Morning Awkwardness
by LittleRock17
Summary: Alex and Jo loved to cuddle – and do other things – in the mornings, more so after they got married but this morning they forgot about something... Or rather, they forgot about someone. Jolex, set before 15x16
1. Day 1

**I'm having Jolex feelings XD I'm really happy with everything that's happening around their relationship and I'm really looking forward Jo's centric episode. This is a little of Jolex with Helen Karev in the middle hahaha I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer.- I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes is the mistress of darkness, I mean, she's the owner and creator of Grey's Anatomy as well as ABC.**

* * *

**Morning awkwardness**

Alex and Jo were cuddlers. They loved sleeping covered with each other's warmth. Even if they went to bed angry and not facing each other, the next morning they'd wake up with their legs entangled and one of them with their heads resting in their partner's chest. This morning was no different, Alex was the big spoon, his right arm resting over the covers at Jo's waist, his face buried in the brunette's hair taking in her scent. They were peacefully asleep until their alarm rang, letting them know they had to get ready for work really soon.

The Karevs had a little morning arrangement in which they programmed their alarm clock 15 minutes earlier so they could enjoy themselves for a little while before going to work, to start the day with the right foot, so to speak. So, as soon as the alarm rang, Jo reached out for her phone resting on the night stand and silenced it, returning to her previous position in her husband's arms. As she pressed herself more into Alex, she felt _something_ hard against her ass. Biting her lower lip and knowing exactly what that was she pressed herself even more, loving the grunt that left Alex's lips and how his breath hit the back of her neck. In return, Alex moved his hand under the covers and Jo's shirt to touch her warm skin of her stomach with his cold fingers, making her shiver. His hand continued to move up, finally reaching her soft breasts, caressing them gently. His wife let out an almost silent moan.

"Good morning, babe." Alex whispered, stroking the back of the brunette's neck with the tip of his nose.

"Good morning, indeed." Jo breathlessly answered with a smile on her face, still grinding herself against her husband's erection.

"Good morning guys."

Both doctors froze.

After the initial shock wore off, Alex sat down on the bed, supporting himself with both hands on the bed. On the other hand, Jo laid flat on the bed, both hands covering her blushing face. Both of them had forgotten that Helen Karev was staying with them since she appeared out of nowhere the day before.

After a few seconds, Alex finally responded. "Good morning mom." He plopped back down on the bed. He started to laugh really quietly, earning a slap on the arm from Jo.

"Shut up!" The brunette whispered/yelled, covering her face again. It just made him laugh a little harder.

Alex propped himself on one elbow and hovered over his wife, removing her hands from her face. He hardly never saw her blushing and he found it adorable. He leaned down and kissed both of her cheeks. "Calm down, I'm sure she didn't see anything." After all, the couch wouldn't let Helen see anything unless she sat down.

"I'm not worried about what she saw; I'm worried about what she might have heard!" Jo replied, grabbing the pillow underneath her head and covering her face with it.

"She didn't hear anything; she was probably awoken by the alarm." Alex said, yanking the pillow from Jo's face and kissing her again.

"Guys, do you want me to cook you breakfast? I have to eat something before taking my meds." Helen said, sitting up on the couch.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make breakfast." Alex assured, rolling over Jo to get out of bed. "You can go take a shower, babe." He kissed her, still over her.

"It will be a cold shower." Disappointedly, Jo said.

Alex, in response, pressed his erection into Jo. "Believe me, I know." He finally stood up, trying to hide his hard-on.

As Alex walked into the kitchen, Jo removed the covers from her legs, grabbed some clothes from her drawers and made her way to the bathroom, passing alongside Helen. "Good morning Helen, I'm sorry about the alarm." She said, an apologetic smile forming on her face.

The older woman answered before the brunette entered the bathroom. "Don't worry dear, I just turned off my own alarm, I always wake up at 6 AM to take my medication and go to work." She smiled at her daughter-in-law. Jo nodded and closed the door behind her.

Alex had already placed two pans on the stove and selected some ingredients for breakfast. "Mom, how does scrambled eggs and bacon sound?"

Helen stood up and made her way towards her eldest son. "It sounds wonderful, but some fruit would be nice as well." She grabbed an apple from the kitchen table and washed it on the sink.

The loft was left in silence; one could even hear the bacon being fried. Alex's second alarm, the 6 AM alarm, started to ring just as he finished the eggs. "Mom, can you turn it off?" He asked as he took some dishes to serve the food.

"Sure, honey." Helen grabbed Alex's cellphone and turned off the alarm only to see his screen saver. It was a picture of him and Jo on their wedding day. They looked so happy, Helen could tell that the brunette really loved her son. Leaving the phone on the nightstand – next to Jo's phone – Helen walked to the table again where she found the TV's remote. She turned it on and searched for some news channel. "So…"

"So…?" Alex asked, placing two dishes full of food on the table.

"Are there any plans for giving me grandchildren?" Helen asked, hope could be heard in her voice. Alex had just turned around to grab the third plate so she didn't see his face. His eyebrows raised in surprise and his mouth went a little dry but he composed himself quickly.

"Yeah, Jo and I do want to have children." Alex opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, also grabbing three glasses from the shelf, placing them at the table. Then he pulled a chair and sat down.

"Will it be soon? Your little sister is already beating you in that department." Helen playfully said.

"I know, I talked to her recently and she told me I'm an uncle. Can't believe it yet." It was hard to imagine his little sister having a baby, to him, Amber would always be a baby herself.

"How about Jo? Does she have any siblings?" Just as Helen asked that question, Jo came out of the bathroom barefooted dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a shirt of some videogame about a female archeologist and a towel wrapped around her hair.

"No, I don't." The young doctor answered, having heard the question as she stepped out from her shower. "Well, at least I don't think I do." She lightheartedly said, not caring much about the subject. "Why do you ask, Helen?" She pulled the chair next to her mother-in-law, both women sitting in front of Alex.

Helen took a bite of her breakfast before replying. "We were just talking about Amber and her baby and I wanted to know if you were an aunt from your family's side."

"I don't know my family; I was a foster kid." The brunette replied, pouring juice into the glasses.

"Oh… Well, you're a Karev now so Amber, Aaron and I are your family just as Alex is." Helen hugged her as much as she could with one arm. "And, of course, Amber's baby too so you're an aunt now."

"Thank you Helen." Jo tenderly smiled.

The Karevs ate in silence, the awkwardness from early long gone, as they hear the morning news. Rain was predicted for that afternoon – what a shock – and some other stuff were said by the broadcaster. After finishing breakfast, Helen offered to wash the dishes, claiming they had to get going soon. They accepted, Alex making his way towards the bathroom and Jo removing the towel from her head and starting to comb her hair. She was done with her light make-up – just a little bit of base and eyeliner – when Alex came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt. The brunette entered the restroom again to brush her teeth and apply chapstick on her lips. Alex was talking to his mom as she stepped out once more.

" – be back at 7, Jo might be here a little sooner if she isn't pulled into any surgery. Here's Jo's cellphone number –" he pointed the post it on the fridge – "and you already have mine on your phone, call if you need anything." Alex kissed his mom's forehead and grabbed his jacket from the foot of their bed.

"What if I need to get out?" Helen asked. Alex was a little worried but Helen had proven she was alright, besides she travel by herself from Iowa by bus so the woman was more than capable of going out, even if he was afraid.

He took out his keys from the jacket pocket and gave Helen one. "Here's the key in case you need to come to the hospital but I expect you to call me so I can call you a cab, this neighborhood isn't pretty."

She smiled at him. "Of course I will call you, honey."

Alex turned around – grabbing both his phone and Jo's – and walked to the loft's door where his wife waited for him, grabbing her jacket and helping her putting it on. Then he gave her a peak on the lips. "I love your cherry chapstick." He whispered.

Understanding the innuendo, Jo smirked. "Oh, I know you do." Giving him another peak, she then turned her head and said goodbye to Helen. "See you later, Helen. Don't hesitate to call us, please."

"I won't Jo. Have a nice day you guys." Helen waved at them as they stepped out of the door and closed it. "If they're like this morning all the time, I'll be having grandkids soon." She said under her breath as she sat down on the couch and took out her medicine, gulping it down with her orange juice.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what did you think. I apologize for any mistakes, as always I don't have a beta and English is not my first language. **

**There might be a part two for this so stay tunned.**


	2. Day 2

**Here's the second chapter! I'm happy you liked the first one, I really hope to see more Jolex on tonight's episode.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, Shonda and ABC do.**

**Warning: This chapter contains smut.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jo and Alex weren't heavy sleepers. Being doctors, they had to be alert 24 hours a day in case their pagers went off, they had to be ready to save lives. So this morning they had something prepared so they wouldn't find themselves in the same position from the day before: they programed an alarm even earlier than most days and, as to not wake up Helen, set it with a low volume so only the couple could hear it. The brunette's arm rested across Alex's torso, one of her legs was tangled in between his and her face was pressed underneath his chin. Alex, who was half-asleep, could feel her warm breaths against his skin as he made small circles on her shoulder. The couple laid together until the alarm rang quietly, making Alex reach out for his phone and turn it off quickly. He rubbed his hand up and down Jo's arm to wake her up, they had some morning plans after all.

"Jo, wake up." He lowered his chin kissed her temple but his wife snuggled closer to him, burying her face on his chest.

"Mmmm… noooo…" She whispered. "5 more minutes."

"C'mon Jo." He moved his head again trying to rub his nose against Jo's. "_Let's go._" Alex murmured with a sultry tone.

The fellow's eyes snapped open, finally remembering why they were waking up _so_ early. Her hand traveled south over the blanket, applying pressure with the heel of her hand on her husband's manhood. "Let's take a _shower_." She whispered against his neck, scrapping her teeth on his skin.

They both got up quickly but quietly, grabbing their clothes and rushed to the bathroom. Once they were there, their sleeping clothes ended up on the floor in a matter of seconds. Jo placed her hands on the back of Alex's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, at the same time he put his hands on her hips, immediately lowering them to her ass and squeezing it. The brunette got the hint and jumped, entangling her legs around him, feeling his throbbing member against her core. Before she realized, they already were under the shower head and hot water was falling from above. Alex pushed her against the cold tiles for better support, that way he could wander Jo's body with one hand and hold her steady with the other as he pushed into her. Jo couldn't help but moan.

"Hush Jo, you don't want to wake my mom up." He bit her right earlobe as he slowly pulled out from her.

Jo opened her mouth to reply but Alex slammed back into her. "_Fuck!_" Was all she could say, her mind foggy with all the sensations. She hid her face on her neck and bit him down to muffle her groans. It was definitely going to leave a mark.

Water kept on falling over Alex's back, it stung a little from the fingernail trails Jo was leaving but it didn't matter, he was too focused on making love to his wife. Sadly, his focus was broken when he heard something… something like a song of some sort… Crap! His damn phone was ringing! But why?! He had turned off his next alarms and it was _way_ to freaking early for a work related call. He abandoned Jo's hot insides and places her carefully on the wet floor, earning a disappointed sigh from the brunette.

"Why are you stopping?" She demanded to know, clawing her nails into his scalp.

"My phone is ringing, is going to wake up my mom." Alex kissed her where her neck and shoulder meets. "I'll go turn it off."

He got out of the shower, drying his feet as much as he could on the bath mat and covering his lower body with a towel and rushed to the bed side table where his phone had gone quiet only to ring again. He saw the caller's ID: Meredith. He hung up and hurried to the bathroom again, phone in hand. He took a look at his mom, apparently she wasn't awoken by the noise. Once again in the bathroom, Alex felt his phone vibrate on his hand and, before is started to ring, he answered it.

"Meredith, is not even 6 in the freaking morning." He growled irritated letting the towel fall to the floor. He stepped into the shower with Jo – she had turned the water off – and kissed her neck.

"_Jeez, Alex. Calm down, I'm just getting out of a surgery and needed to talk. Am I interrupting your beauty sleep?" _Jo heard Meredith's voice through the speaker.

"You're interrupting our _morning sex_, Mer!" The brunette spoke up, as loud as she could without waking Helen up.

"_Oh… okay, I'll talk to you later Alex." _And she hung up. Alex thanked God that Mer wasn't having a crisis or something because if that would have been the case, she would've made him finish quickly with Jo… or maybe _pause it. _Both of them sighed.

"What time is it?" Jo asked. They had wasted precious minutes with Meredith.

Alex looked at his phone. "5:47 AM." He turned around and placed his phone on top of the toilet tank.

The brunette lowered her head, defeated. "I guess we'll just shower then…" She rested her forehead on her husband's shoulder.

He softly kissed her behind her ear. "Why would we do that?" His breath against Jo's wet skin made her shudder.

"There's no time…" Jo said, caressing his lower back with the pads of her fingers.

Alex smirked against her neck. "We'll make time." He sucked on her pulse before taking his hands behind her thighs and making her jump again, sinking into her with one swift move. She whimpered, placing her hands around his neck and tugging his hair to kiss him.

Jo's torso was pressed against Alex's chest as he slid in and out of her, slow but hard. The brunette moaned into the kiss, digging her nails into the back of Alex's neck. One of his hands abandoned her ass and moved up, caressing her hips, her waist and her ribs until he reached his final destination. Alex gently fondled Jo's right breast, barely touching her nipple. He was torturing her but she was absolutely loving it. Jo tighten her hold around Alex with her legs, moving her left arm underneath Alex's and dragging her nails down the entire length of his back. Alex hissed but kept on slamming into her. After a few minutes Alex slid out of her and moved one of his hands to his back, disentangling the brunette's legs from his waist.

"What are you doing?" She breathlessly asked.

Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, her chest and her right cheek pressed against the wall. "Something you'll love." He whispered to her ear as he lifted her ass and slipped into her once more.

His front was fully pressed against her back and his hands – now free – were wandering her entire body, caressing it, squeezing it, loving it. Alex scrapped his teeth on the back of her neck, leaving a few kisses as well as bites. He lowered his gaze to the place where he and Jo became one, that image cause him immense pleasure; knowing that Jo was – and always would be – his. Alex closed his eyes and leaded his hands to Jo's front, pinching her pink buds with his fingers. She groaned as she lifted a hand behind her head and pulled his, trying to kiss him. He got the hint and complied. Soon, Alex felt her walls contracting around him, she was about to explode. One of his hands left her breasts and moved down to her heat, sliding his fingers in her folds trying to find the small bundle of nerves, drawing circles around it once he found it. Jo had to bit her bottom lip to prevent any cries to leave her throat as she came. Alex soon followed, biting his wife's shoulder as he released his seed inside of her.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out of Jo. Her head was resting against the tiles, her eyes closed as she felt the feather-like kisses Alex was leaving along her shoulders and neck. "We should shower now, it's getting late." The brunette whispered but making no effort to get out of her husband's embrace.

Jo felt him smile against her skin. "Who said I was done with you?" Alex turned her around, placing her lips over hers.

By the time they got out of the shower it was past 6:30 AM; they were definitely late for work. Helen was already awake and in the kitchen, preparing coffee and breakfast for everyone. Even if they had kept quiet during their _shenanigans_ – a feat on itself since Jo was _very_ vocal during sex – it was more than obvious what had gone down in the bathroom. The couple walked to the kitchen hand in hand, the brunette partially hiding her face on her husband's shoulder.

"Hello guys." The older woman greeted them with a smile as she finished setting the table. This morning they would eat French toasts and grain coffee.

"Good morning Helen." Jo awkwardly smiled, stepping out from behind Alex.

"Hi mom, I see you made breakfast." He happily said pulling a chair for Jo and taking a seat himself.

"Yes, I remembered how much you loved French toasts when you were a kid so I decided to make some. And the coffee is because I figure you'd need it since you woke up earlier today." Helen said without malice but Jo couldn't help but blush.

"It looks delicious mom." Alex commented, grabbing his fork and staring to eat.

Jo took a sip of coffee first; she was far from sleepy given their early activities but the bitter taste in her mouth was more than welcome. She hummed softly at the taste of the coffee. It was amazing.

"This is the best coffee I've had in ages." The fellow said, placing her mug on the table and starting to eat.

"I saw it on the shelf and decided to brew some. I was surprised that such an expensive coffee wasn't open just yet."

Alex gulped down a big bite of his toast with coffee before he spoke. "We usually buy coffee at the coffee cart by the hospital, we always rush out of the loft. It's good but this is better." He turned to his wife. "We should definitely brew our own coffee from now on."

"Well, that_ 'we'_ should be _'you'_, because you know I can't even boil water." Jo playfully said before looking at her mother-in-law. "I couldn't cook even if my life depended on it."

"That's true." Alex said. Jo slapped his arm. "Hey! You said it!"

"I know but a good husband should say something like _'Honey, that's not true, I would eat anything you prepare'_, not agree with me about my non-existent knowledge on the kitchen." Jo said, making a male voice.

Helen laughed at the display, enjoying the lighthearted nature of the couple. "That's right Alex, you should support your wife no matter what."

The trio kept on eating and chatting about trivial stuff, Alex commented about how much paperwork he had to do, Jo talked about her work with Bailey and Helen said something about reading a medical magazine and seeing Meredith on the cover. She was amazed by her and was glad that her son was friends with someone so talented. They finished eating, Alex offered to do the dishes while Jo got ready for work. Helen poured herself a glass of water and took her meds, then she walked to the couch and tuned the TV on, choosing the morning news again.

"Mom, we're leaving." Alex said as he placed his watch on his wrist. "Remember, if you need anything just call."

Helen turned away from the TV, looking at the doctors at the door. "I know baby. Have a nice day at work, both of you."

"Do you need anything before we go?" Jo asked as she righted Alex's jacket collar.

"Nothing, thank you darling. Go save lives." Helen smiled and her turned back again, facing the TV.

The couple smiled at each other for a moment and left the loft slowly. They were already late for work anyways.

* * *

**I hope you like this, please let me know what you think on the review box.**

**This is my first time writing Jolex smut, it was extra hard since English is not my first languaje but I hope it was alright, please help me improve with some feedback.**

**There _may_ be another chapter for this, maybe Jo has the day off and Alex doesn't, so the two Karev women have to share some moments alone? What to you think?**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
